


Perfect Dates:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Perfect Dates Collection Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Established Relationship, First Dates, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Sushi, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes Adam on the perfect first date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Perfect Dates:

*Summary: Steve takes Adam on the perfect first date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Officer Steve McGarrett can’t believe that this was happening, after months of hell. He & his new lover, Officer Adam Noshimuri, were on their official first date. The Former Seal found the perfect sushi place, that caters & delivers, & the his handsome man was shocked at the romantic setting around them.

“I can’t believe it, I can’t believe that you arranged this for us”, The Handsome Asian said in awe, as he was taking it all in. Steve smiles, as he was glad that this all worked out perfectly, & well too. The Five-O Commander said this to him, as they sat down at the only table there.

“This was worth it, & so are you”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he leaned in for a kiss, & the couple kissed sweetly, Adam backs up with a smile, & said, “Mmmm, When you are right, you are right”. They spent their time making small talk, as they wait for their dinner to come out.

They spent their time enjoy the food, & dancing to the beautiful music that the dark-haired man picked out. The Former Yakuza Leader felt special, as the evening went on. They went back to their table to relax, before dessert is brought out.

“This has been the best date that I’ve been on in a long time”, Adam declared with a smile. “Me too, Here is to many perfect dates”, Steve said, as he raised his glass in a toast, “Hear, Heat”, Adam said, as he brought his to join his lover’s, & they clinked them together. They went on with their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
